Strawberry and the Beast
by KishxIchigo
Summary: Beauty & the Beast plot Ichigo is a village girl who goes on a trip. She saves her dad's life by giving herself to the beast. How will she manage? What do they think of each other? Will the beast's spell ever go away or will he be stuck like thi
1. Road Trip

**KishxIchigo: **Yay! Another story! I deleted my other stories cuz I didn't rewwy like em. I thought that they were stupid. So, I hope ya'll like this one! I do not and will not ((sniff)) own Tokyo Mew Mew or the Beauty and the Beast plot cept in this story I twisted a few parts of it. And I will continue it after where the movie left it off at. R&R!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.: **Strawberry and the Beast** :.

_Chapter 1_

One chilly nite, a woman dressed in battered clothing, knocked on the castle door. The haughty prince opened the door angrily. "What is you ask for!" He boomed.

"Please take this flower." The woman held out with a frail hand, a single rose. Bright and beautiful. The prince sneered at this.

"Go and take your flower with you!" He pointed down the street. The woman's body disappeared and then reappeared revealing her true beauty. Long golden locks and a dress coated with jewels. He gasped and tried to apologize but his apologies meant nothing.

"I have seen your heart and it is full of hate." She pointed at him and he instantly turned into a monster. "Take the flower. Every year, a petal will fall. And on your twenty-fifth birthday if you haven't learned to love someone and they love you, you will be like this for all of eternity."

"How can that happen! Who can learn to love a hideous beast!" The woman glared at him and left just as quickly as she had arrived. From that day on, the beast stayed locked up inside his tower. His only means of seeing the outside world was through his mirror. His enchanted mirror. He had no contact with people, and people had no contact with him. For he was only a mere beast now. A hideous ugly beast.

.:** The Year of the Beast's 25 Birthday **:.

"Hm hm hm hmmm hm." A crimson haired girl skipped down the street. Well, she wasn't much of a girl. Her twentieth birthday was just last week. Infact, her and father were going on a trip together for her birthday that afternoon. Her father's name was Keiichiro. He was a tall skinny baker. Everyone though that he was crazy for he was trying to invent a kind of cake mix that tasted like lime. People though that that would be a nasty flavor but his favorite fruit was a lime and he hoped to somehow be able to make it. He even owned his own bakery!

"Hello my Princess." The well known hunter named Masaya said to the girl.

"My name is Ichigo. Ichigo Akasaka." She told him defiantly.

"But you look like a princess." He kissed her hand and raised his eyebrows. "You know you want me." She yanked her hand from his.

"Go away Masaya." She continued up the street.

"My, my. I would give _anything_ to marry Masaya..." Moe said dreamily.

"Too bad. I'll be marrying him first!" Miwa shoved Moe.

"Nuh-uh!_ I'll _be marrying him!" Minto shoved the both of them. Then all three of them just started pushing and shoving each other back-and-forth around the dirt road. There were no cars so they didn't worry about getting hit. The three of them made-up Masaya's Number One Fan List. There were _plenty_ of other girls intrested in him but they were no where _near_ as obsessed with him as they were.

"Ichigo will be marrying him before _any_ of you will get a chance!" Taruto told them. Taruto was Masaya's 'assistant' type thing. Ichigo turned around the corner and ran into the book-shop.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Hello Ichigo!" The owner waved to his best customer.

"Hello! I'm bringing back the book I borrowed the other day. Very good!"

"Good. You getting anything today?"

"Ummm..I think I'll get..._this one _again!" I walked the book up to the counter. "I need a book for me and father's road-trip this afternoon."

"Road-trip? Well, have fun." He handed the book back to me. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I ran out of the shop, down the street, around the corner, and into father's bakery. "Father!" I gave him a hug.

"Hello my darling!" He kissed me on the top of my head. "Ready for out trip?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Father walked into the back-room leaving me all alone with the bakery. ((sigh))

"Hello again Princess." I turned around.

"My..name..is..ICHIGO! I am _not _your princess! Father!" Masaya stepped closer to me. And closer. And closer yet! I backed away from him.

"Marry me!" He got down on his knee and grabbed my hand roughly. I slapped him with my free hand. "OW!"

"NEVER IN YOUR DREAMS PERV!" I screamed. Father ran in the room.

"Ichigo!" He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok father."

"What'd he do?" Masaya left the shop angrily.

"He...purposed to me."

"Congratulations! You're getting married Honey!" He squeezed me tightly.

"Father. I said no! He's the creep I came home crying because he put a worm in my hair!" I explained.

"I see... ... ... ..." He said sadly. "So, you ready to go?" I nodded.

We climbed into our wooden home-made carriage. Father grabbed the reins and we were off. I slowly drifted off to sleep in the back huddled under the blanket.

My eyes fluttered open. I yawned and stretched. "Father..?" I sat up. "Father?" I looked around. No one in sight. "Where are you!" I got up and crawled out of the carriage. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some footsteps leading off to deep into the forest.

I followed them up to a very LARGE castle. "Huh?" I attempted to open the gate since the footsteps continued in there. I heard a growl coming from behind me. I turned around and there was a pack of wolves. I started banging on the gate and it finally opened jsut as one of the wolves lept at me. I screamed and slammed the gate door shut. ((pant)) I walked up to the front door and rang the knocker. No one answered.

I slowly opened the creaky door. "Heeello? Hello?" I walked in and looked around at the dark room. "Is anybody home?" I heard a whisper coming from the shelf. "Who's there!" ((cricket lol))

"Bonjour!" I screamed...again.

"Y-Y-You are a c-candle-stick!"

"Yes. I am Pai. You are?"

"Ichigo Akasaka..."

"Oh. And this is Ryou."

"He's a...clock."

"Don't rub it in..." Ryou told me. (**Ichigo: **O.O)

"You have come to break the spell!" Pai exclaimed.

"Spell? What spell? I'm here looking for my father. FATHER! HAVE YOU SEEN HIM! WHERE IS HE!" I looked all around for stairs, a door, or..SOMETHING!

"You come for your...father?" Pai looked over at Ryou sadly. (**Pai & Ryou** (sigh)) "We _might _know where your father is. Come with us." Pai hopped into the next room over where there was a steep flight of stairs. I picked him up and started the loooong climb.

After about ten minutes of walking, we finally made it to the top. I opened the steel door that stood in front off me and squinted in the dimly lit room. "HELP!" A man screamed. "HELP!"

"Father?"

"Ichigo?"

"Father!" I ran to the otherside of the room. By this time, my eyes had adjusted and I could see pretty well. There was about ten jail cells all lined up and in the one nearest to me, sat father! I reached my hands in through the bars. "Father! How did you get here!"

"Well, when we were going through the forest, all these wolves came out of nowhere and I ran here. I had forgotten that you were in the back since you were all covered up in the blanket sleeping and when I got here this big hairy monster type thing shoved me in the dungeon!" Father explained.

"Oh no." Father began coughing like crazy. "You're sick! We _need _to get you outta here!" I attempted to open the cell but it wouldn't budge.

"Who dares trespass!" A deep deep voice echoed through the room.

"It's the monster." Father whispered.

"W-Who's there! Come out of the shadows." I said shaking. He stepped out into the light where I could see him. ((gasp)) He is a monster.

"Get away from my dauhgter you you monster!" Father yelled at him.

"My name is Kish! But you guys can just call me the Beast." Kish said smirking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KishxIchigo:** I am sorry all you Kish lovers out there! I am a major Kish lover and I write this! But if you all know how the Beauty and the Beast movie ends, then it comforts you. Oh. And incase you are wondering where I got the name for this, Belle means Beauty (_Beauty_ and the Beast) and Ichigo's name means strawberry (_Strawberry_ and the Beast) lol Pleas review!


	2. Exchange

**KishxIchigo: **WOOT! Another chappie! I do and will not own Tokyo Mew Mew...ever... ((weeps))

**Kish: **Just get on with the chap! ((mumbles)) You meanie! Maken' me a beast..HA!

**KishxIchigo:** ((glares)) It's for the plot 'n' get over it! ((begins typing))

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-Who's there! Come out of the shadows." I said shaking. He stepped out into the light where I could see him. ((gasp)) He is a monster.

"Get away from my daugher you you monster!" Father yelled at him.

"My name is Kish! But you guys can just call me the Beast." Kish said smirking.

"Let my father go!" I yelled.

"Ok."

"Really? You'll let him go!"

"Yeah. But for a price. You take his place and stay here forever and I will let him go."

"I-" I started.

"NO Ichigo! ((cough)) Don't do it!" Father yelled.

"I...will." Kish opened the cell and grabbed father roughly by the arm. He then shoved him down at hole. Ichigo stood there on the verge of tears. I must be strong. Be strong for father.

"Come with me." The Beast walked down the stairs and up a different flight. We walked down a looooooooooooooooooong hall and he stopped at a pair of French Doors. "This will be your room. You can go anywhere in the castle except for the East Wing. DO NOT go there!" With that, he walked off. What's in the East Wing? ((shrug))

(**A/N** I know in the movie they call it the West Wing but I decided to change it)

I opened the door and stared in awe at the room. It had a silky pink bed spread with a whitish-creamish canopy. There was hard-wood floors and a large plush rug on the floor. Against the far wall was a tall white and pink armoire. I worked over to it and ran my fingers over the delicate molding. "Hello dear." The armoire said.

"AH! You're an a-armoire!"

"Yup! And you're a pretty human who's going to break the spell that has been put over the castle!"

"What spell is everyone talking about!"

"That's not why you're here?"

"NO! I traded myself for my father! And I never even got to say good-bye..."

"There there. What's your name?" I whiped my eye with my dress sleeve.

"Ichigo Akasaka."

"Nice to meet you Ichigo. I'm Minto. I'm very very sorry about your dad..." I nodded.

"Me too." I threw myself onto the bed and wept.

**.: In the Beast's Bedroom :.**

"We're going to be stuck like this forever." Kish told Mrs.Pots. AKA Lettuce.

"Don't talk like that! Ichigo is in her room. Maybe she can break the curse off of all of us." Lettuce tried to soothe the prince.

"She's beautiful! She's not going to fall in love with someone like me!"

"We will have to see about that." Lettuce got her son Tart (he is like Chip) and they went to meet this girl for the first time.

**.: In Ichigo's Room :.**

The two of them rapped on the door. ((sniff)) "Come in." I mumbled. In walked a teapot and a teacup.

"Hello Ichigo, isn't it?" I nodded. "I'm Mrs.Pots but you can call me Lettuce. This is my son Tart. Hello Minto!"

"Hi!" Minto said.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Please!" Lettuce leaned over and filled Tart to the brim. I lifted him up to my lips and took a sip of the delicious tea. "Mmmm. It's really good."

"I'm glad you like it." I set Tart back down on the ground. "Let's go Tart. We'll see you at dinner."

"Bye!" Tart said before hopping through the door. A smile creeped across my face.

"They are so sweet." Minto told me.

"Yeah. They are." I heard another knock on the door. "Come in!" In stepped the Beast.

"Um, Ichigo. It's dinner time. Come with me." Kish motioned out the door. I shook my head.

"No. I don't want to come to dinner."

"This isn't an option. It's an order."

"Yes..." I got up and followed him to the dining-hall.

**.: The Dining-Hall :.**

"Sit." Kish ordered. I obeyed. A coat hanger came in and served us each a plate filled with meat and vegetables. We both sat there quietly; every once in a while I'd catch him staring at me. I blushed. When I was finished, I exscused myself and went back to my room.

**.: Ichigo's Bedroom :.**

"Ichigo?" Pai asked.

"Oh. Hey Pai."

"I was wondering if you'd like me to take you for a tour of the palace."

"I'd love it!"

**.: In a Hall Somewhere In the Castle :.**

"What's that?" I pointed to a taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall flight of stairs and a steel door that stood at the top of them.

"That is..the East Wing." Ryou told me.

"Really?" I asked intriguing.

"Yes. Well, why don't we go look at the Library?" Pai suggested.

"There's a Library?"

"Mm-hm! Let's go!" Pai said. Ryou and Pai walked off down the hall; babbling amongst themselves. I turned and ran up the stairs. I turned the handle on the door and it squeaked open. I looked in and saw a very long red carpet that led into the darkness. I ducked underneath cob-webs and other things going father and farther into the unknown. What is really in this room? I finally got to the end of the carpet and saw a balcony, a table, a mirror laying face down on the table, and a dying rose inside a case on the table. I neared the table out of curiosity. I took the case off of the rose and set it down to the side. I rubbed my finger against one of the velety petals.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" The Beast stood in the doorway. ((gasp)) "GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KishxIchigo:** All done! Review pleases and thankz.


	3. Homebound

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" The Beast stood in the doorway. ((gasp)) "GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

I ran to my room and grabbed my cape. I ran down the stairs leading to the front door. Pai hopped into my path. "Wait! Ichigo please! Don't leave! You need to help us break the spell!"

"I don't know what spell you guys keep talking about! And I'm leaving!" I began to cry as I ran through the thick dark forest. I stopped to take a breath. I suddenly heard a growl from behind. I turned looked face-to-face with the wolves again. ((gasp)) The leader of the path leapt at me; knocking me to the ground. "EUGH!" I hit the ground. Hard! Another one lept right at me and I closed my eyes in fear. When I felt no impact, I opened my eyes. There was Kish fighting the wolves. They came from left and right. Biting his arms, legs, etc. He yelped out in pain. I picked up a stick and swung it 'round and 'round. I began to beat them until they ran off into the night. I helped the Beast stand up. "I..." I started but instead helped him towards the palace.

**.: In the Castle :.**

Kish sat in an arm chair. I picked up a cloth and attempted to clean his wounds. He roared in pain. "That stings!"

"That means it's working." I tried to stay calm.

"I didn't have to save you you know!"

"Yes but I'm glad you did!" Kish looked at me. His gaze softer then before. "Thank you." He nodded.

"Well I had to I mean, you're my prisoner and uh..." He stuttered. I shook my head.

Over the next couple weeks, we began to take long walks out in the park, have snowball fights, and I would read him stories in the Library.

We walked outside and began walking around the snowy court-yard. I picked up a hunk of snow from a snowbank and threw it at him. He looked at me funny. I smiled. He picked up a snowball and threw it back at me. That turned into a snowball fight.

We layed on the ground next to each other laughing. "Will you join me for dinner? Please?" He asked me.

"Yes. I'd like that." We went inside to each of our rooms and got ready. We walked out of our rooms and met in the dining-room. I was wearing a pink gown and he was wearing a dark green almost black tux. ((her gown looks exactly like Belle's in the movie except it's pink)) I showed him how to eat with manners. Then I showed him how to dance. Then it was his turn to show me something. We walked out on the balcony and sat down together.

"Are you..home-sick?" I nodded sadly.

"I'm scared for my father. He was sick when I saw him last..." He nodded in return.

"Would you like to see him?"

"...how?" Kish got up and came back a few minutes later with the mirror that I saw in the East Wing a couple weeks ago. "A mirror? How is that supposed to help?"

"Tell the mirror who you want to see." Hesitantly I brought the mirror up to my face.

"Show me my father." The mirror lit up and showed father out in the middle of the forest. _Very_ sick. "Father!"

"Go to him. Find him. Help him. And keep the mirror."

"Keep it?" He nodded. I ran and got changed before taking the long horse-ride homebound.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KishxIchigo:** I'm sorry peoples! I wanted an ending like this and I could think of where else I would get an ending like this. I'll write a long next chappie though. PROMISE!


	4. Proof

**KishxIchigo:** Here's an update!

**Kish:** Why do I have to be a beast! (whines)

**KishxIchigo:** Because you just do. R&R!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go to him. Find him. Help him. And keep the mirror."

"Keep it?" He nodded. I ran and got changed before taking the long horse-ride homebound.

I found father unconcious in a snowbank. I was able to lay him on the horse and I rode him home. I lyaed him in bed and got him some warm tea. He woke-up after about an hour. (sigh) I grabbed his hand and held it close. "Father?"

"Uh..Ichigo?" I nodded. "You...you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive! What, did you think that Kish would kill me or something silly like that?" I laughed. He put on a fake smile.

"Actually, I did." I suddenly heard a loud bang on the door. I got up and opened the door to an older man with a lot of wrinkles.

"Can I uh help you?"

"Ichigo Akasaka?" I nodded. "We've come to take your father away." He pushed his way into the house.

"Exscuse me! Who are you!"

"Kouta Miyo. Owner of the Miyo Insane Institution."

(**A/N **i made up his name lol)

"Insane institution?" I asked. He nodded. "My father is **not** crazy!"

"Oh yes he is. He was going around town telling everyone that some beast had captured you. So, I was given' orders to put him in my institution. Now where is he?"

"He's not crazy! I was captured by a beast!"

"Really? Then what was his name?"

"Kish!"

"Do you have any proof that you were there?" I looked down sadly. He walked into father's bedroom and dragged him out of the house.

"ICHIGO!" I small voice squeaked. I looked down and saw Tart hop out of my bag. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" I whiped away my tears.

"Oh...they're taking my father away unless I can prove that the beast really exsists." Then an idea popped into my head. "Wait a minute! I'll show them you! You're a talking teacup! That should show them."

"Why don't you just use the magic mirror?" Tart pulled the mirror out of the bag.

"Hm." I picked up the mirror and ran outside. "WAIT! STOP! Don't take my father away from me. Please. I **do** have proof that Kish does exsist." I held up the mirror. Masaya came out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"A mirror?" He hissed in my ear. I turned and glared at him.

"SHOW ME KISH!" Kish's face appeared in the mirror. The people who stood all around gasped at the sight. "He's really really nice. And my father is not crazy!" Masaya attempted to kiss me but I pulled away from him. "He's kind and nice. Unlike you."

"If that's what you think, then you AND your father can both go down in the cellar!" Masaya pushed me down the steep stairs. I hit the ground with a thud next to father. "You can come out when you agree to marry me, Princess!" Masaya slammed down the cellar door and bolted it shut. "Father..what are we going to do!"

"(cough) I don't really (cough) know..." I could hear footsteps all running off in the direction of the forest.

"Kish..." I whimpered.

"What's that sound?" Father asked. I listened closely and heard the sound of the bolt of the door slowly sliding out.

"Ichigo?" Tart asked on the other side of the door.

"TART!" I ran up the wooden stairs and lifted up the door. I picked him up and hugged him best I could (with him being a teacup and all). "Thank you _so_ much!" He nodded. "Father. I need to go back to the castle. I need to make sure that Kish is ok."

"Ok. Be careful Ichigo."

"I will." I grabbed my bag, Tart, and...where's the mirror? "Errrr...MASAYA must've taken the mirror! Let's go Tart!" We took off on a horse towards the castle.

I pulled the horse to a halt in front of the castle. I could see Masaya about to attack Kish on the roof of the castle. "KISH! He can't hear me...can you lead me to the East Wing, Tart?" He nodded. I picked him up and he told me which ways to go. I set Tart at the bottom of the steep stairs. "Thank you so much Tart!" I ran up the stairs and onto the balcony. I looked up again and once again saw Masaya and Kish fighting. It was a duel to death. "KISH!" Kish turned and looked down at me. His face lit up and he smiled. Masaya's face became plastered with hate. He took one last throw and stabbed Kish in the back. I watched in horror as the Beast fell from the rooftop to the balcony. He was just barely able to grab on to the roof's edge before he died on the cement balcony. I heaved a sigh of relief. Kish slowly lowered himself to the ground. Hid breathing became slower and shorter. "Kish..."

"Ichigo...you came..." Kish said softly.

"Of course I did. I-I...I care about you." I began to cry.

"You...do?" I nodded. "Well I-" Kish went unconcisous (I hoped). I turned and saw the last petal from the rose in the case drop. Kish's body lit up and he began to float in the air. He then slowly was lowered to the ground. A beautiful fairy type appeared out of nowhere and flew towards me. I backed away slightly.

"Ichigo. I have seen your tears and I have heard Kish's heart. I had put a spell on this whole palace and everyone in it. I told Kish that on his twenty-fifth birthday that if he didn't love anyone and they didn't love him back, then he would be a beast forever. He loves you. And you do love him. That is why I have decided to put him back to his normal body. Even though he missed the deadline, it's only by a few minutes." She wlaked over to Kish and touched his body with her wand. Kish's body lit up again and he turned into a human. (gasp) "This is not the last time you'll be seeing me." With that, she disappeared. I smiled as Kish stood up and looked at me.

"Ichigo? I'm..I'm..."

"You're a human. And I love you." I kissed him and he kissed back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KishxIchigo:** Please review peoples! Sayonara for now!


	5. The End

I stood on the edge of the dance-floor. Kish came over and hugged me tightly. "Are you enjoying the party?" He asked. I looked around at all of the smiling and happy people dancing together like they haven't danced in...YEARS!

"Yeah. I am. But the only thing is, who are all of these people?" I asked confused.

"You have met them."

"No I haven't."

"Humor me. Over there is Pai dancing with Zakuro. Then there's Ryou dancing with Lettuce. Lettuce's son Tart is playing with the dog."

"Zakuro? Whose she? I never met her."

"She's the feather-duster." I nodded in understandment.

"HANG ON JUSTA MINUTE! How can those guys be the same guys that showed me around the castle and served me tea!"

"While I was under the spell, so was everyone else in the palace. Then you showed me that I really do have worth and that I could love. You you loved me back." Kish stroked my cheek.

"I understand." We shared a sweet kiss but backed apart when a familiar voice echoed through the ballroom. "FATHER?"

"ICHIGO! Where is that disgusting beast!" Father got into a fighting mode.

"Ahem." Kish waved.

"Kish, father. Father, Kish." I introduced.

"T-This is the beast?" Father asked shocked. I nodded.

"We'll explain later." Kish promised. "Now, I need to talk to you. Alone." Kish winked at me. What the? Kish grabbed my hand and led me down various halls and up random staircases until we came to an all to familar one. The East Wing. "C'mon!" We ran up the stairs and faced each other on the large balcony. "This is really really..**really** important so I need you to listen up." I smiled.

"Listening." Kish nodded his head and continued.

"I've been a beast for many many years and never thought that anyone so beautiful, kind, and understanding would ever learn to love _me_. Especially as a beast! So, now I ask you...will you marry me?" Kish pulled a black velvetty box out of his right pocket and held it out to me. I nodded; water streaming down my face. Kish opened the box and slipped a silver band around my finger which bore a single pink jewel on the top. Glimmering like the moon overhead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried tears of joy.

We walked back into the ballroom hand-in-hand. Kish quieted everyone down and smiled at me. "Everyone. I would just like to announce Ichigo and I's engagement." Everyone clapped and cheered for us. "Thank you." A slow song came on over the speaker and Kish extended his hand out to me. "May I have this dance?" I put my hand in his and let me lead me to the floor. We danced. We danced until our feet hurt.

Tart ran up to me and hugged me tight. "Thank you for turning me back into a real boy Ichigo..." He said softly.

"I never could've done it without a little help from a..friend of mine." I looked out on the balcony and saw the beatiful fairy that had turned Kish back into his normal self. I walked out on there and waved. "Thank you..SOO much for making Kish a human again. It's...amazing. Thank you!"

"No. Thank** you**! You loved him when no one else would even give him a chance. That is real love. And congratualtions on the engagement." The fiary disappeared. "Look up." The fairy's voice said. I looked up and saw the stars up in the sky form into the shape of a heart. I smiled. Suddenly, fireworks started off in the distance. Kish and all of our guests came out and joined me on the balcony. Kish kissed me softly.

"LOOK!" Someone yelled. I looked up again and in the middle of the heart it read: 'Kish + Ichigo'

**THE** **END**

**KishxIchigo:** (sniff) I hope you guys REALLY liked this story. I enjoyed writing it! And, I want you to tell me in your review what your FAVORITE part about this story was. Wether it was the plot, the part where Kish becomes human, Ichigo is walking through her viallge, etc. THANKS!


End file.
